1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode for lithium batteries, a lithium battery including the positive electrode, and methods of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electric, electronic, communication, and computer industries have rapidly developed, the need for high capacity batteries has increased. In response to the need, a lithium battery including lithium metal or a lithium alloy as a negative electrode and having a high energy density has received attention.
A positive electrode active material currently used in a lithium air battery or a lithium sulfur battery has a low conductivity, and thus when the positive electrode active material is used an overvoltage increases, and thus an irreversible capacity may increase as a charge voltage increases and a discharge voltage decreases. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved material to reduce overvoltage at the positive electrode active material and provide a higher performance lithium air or lithium sulfur battery.